About Dreams
by percabeth849
Summary: Thi is a story were Sakura was the one without family, she was adopted by civilians when she was 5 years old. Itachi didn t wipe out his clan and Naruto had Minato and Kushina with him. Team 7 was happy but it was very skilled, but Sakura soon will discover a forgotten past. Non-massacre. No pairing selected. R
1. Prologue

**Okay. First of all I have to say that english is not my language. I am mexican so please forgive any mistake that is made in here. Also if anyone would like to help me with this help is needed. Anyways I am writing this story with another person so we both hope yo all like it. Maybe you are wondering why I decided to post this story in english instead of spanish so here is the answer: I can not write one single story in spanish and like it. Please tell me what you think of the story on a review and I hop to post another chapter soon.**

* * *

_Blood, blood and painful screams. Fire in all the houses, the trees and bushes, burning. A little 5-year-old girl was running through the village, prettending not to see the corpses that were on her way. The little girl had pink hair, her eyes were flickering between jade and yellow "Mommy, Daddy, where are you?¡" the little girl called for her parents again and again. She entered one of the burning houses, still calling for her parents, she entered one room, there a 7-year-old boy was crying, but he was coughing too because of the smoke around him, "Kimi" the little girl shouted, kneeling by the boy´s side. "S-Sa...ku..." the little boy suddenly stopped, the girl called his name again and again, hoping that he would awake and tell her that everything is going to be fine, he didn´t. She started to cry while she carefully layed down her brother on the floor and stepped out of the room, she ended up in another room, there, a young couple hugged each other, when they noticed the little girl the man told her to come with them. The smoke didn´t allow them to talk so the woman handed the little girl a scroll, the girl nodded to the and hugged them, when she broke apart they weren´t breathing. She cryed harder and took a photo, in there you could see the couple, the little boy and the little girl, above them their names. She stepped out of the room and went to her own, she packed clothes, other scrolls, and the photo she took earlier, then she stepped out of the house, not noticing a cloaked figure watching her from the shadows..._

* * *

**Sorry it is short but it is just the prologue, I hope I will be able to post tomorrow. **

...

...

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. New teams

**Hello beautiful readers¡ Sorry I didn´t update sooner but I had to practice violin and I saw the movie of The Fault in Our Stars, in fact I´m still crying, anyways enough about me, I want to thank all the people that readed this fic, but I have to admit I am trully sad from the lack of reviews. Is this story THAT bad? I hope not because we enjoy writing this story, so please leave a review because it will be very important to me and may friend to know what do you think about this story. Again please forgive any mistakes because as you already now english isn´t my maternal language. I want to thank ****_Siralia _****for following our fanfic. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the others to come.**

**NOTE: The whole story will be on Sakura´s point of view.**

* * *

I woke up drenched in sweat. It was raining outside and my window was slightly open, at least that could explain why was I _that_ wet. But that dream bothered me, since last month I will have it every night, it was driving me crazy. My clock told me it was seven o´clock in the morning, academy started at 8:30 so I took a quick bath. When I came out of the bathroom and looked at myself on the mirror, I couldn´t hold a little scream that was muffled with my hands. I looked like a ghost, my jade eyes were swollen and my skin was paler than it usually was, it was as white as paper. I sighed, tht dream _was _driving me crazy. I decided to get dressed. I took out of my closet a long-sleeved black shirt, black not-so-tight shorts and blue shinobi sandals, and putted them on. I pulled my hair on a high ponytail and my headband was losely, but firmly tighted on my neck. I stepped out of my house gabing an apple and waving good-bye to my parents.

When I arrived to my classroom I was greeted by the annoying sound of Sasuke´s fangirls. I sighed and went to seat next to Shikamaru,who nodded his head in greeting, I did the same. That was when I noticed that Naruto was glaring at Sasuke, as if thinking _What´s so intereting about him, he´s only an Uchiha, but what about it?_that was when they both kissed, on the lips. I started to laugh, I couldn´t help it, it was so damn funny I almost to the floor. Then Iruka-sensei "poofed" in front of us and I inmediately cut my laughter. Of course he still noticedyhat I was laughing so he was staring at me as if I was crazy, _Well, at least I don´t look like a ghost if I´m laughing._

"Okay, first of all I want to congratulate you for getting ´til this point. You´re genin now and I´m roud of you. Now I will be saying the teams you will be placed in. Team one...Team two...Team three...Team four...Team five...Team six...Team seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno...Team eight: Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka...Team nine...and Team ten: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. You´ll meet your senseis after lunch.


	3. Meet your sensei and introductions

Well, hello. I managed to make this chapter fast so I'm going to post it now, buy don't expect a new chapter every day.

Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

I was currently standing on my classroom with my new teammates waiting for our sensei to appear. He was one hour late, Naruto being the impatient person he is was walking from one corner of the room to another, it was starting to be annoying. Sasuke was reading some random scroll to kill time, and me, I was in the window, again thinking about that weird dream, I was somehow starting to think that it wasn't just a dream, it was something more, but I couldn't figure out what was it. I didn't notice when Naruto made his eraser prank. When our jonin instructor finally decided to appear he fell for it. It wasn't until I heard Naruto laugh that I noticed our sensei had arrived. Sasuke also started to laugh and I soon joined it. Our teacher seemed annoyed so we decided to shut up. "My first impression of you three, is that you're a bunch of idiots." yep, the first words our sensei tells us are beautiful. "Meet me at the roof in five minutes." and with that he"poofed" and leaved us in there,I would be lying if I told you that I wasn't a bit shocked, and I could tell the same about my teammates. So I decided,to do as our sensei told us and started my way to the roof of the Academy. The other two soon started to follow me. By the time we arrived to the roof he was leaning on a tree, reading a book I'm pretty sure isn't for kids, or teens. We ended up sited on the floor, cross-legged. "Okay, how about we start to know each other?" I decided to act all innocent, just to play a little with him"And how do we do it sensei?" " Well, tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and your dreams for the future." Naruto seemed a bit confused " Will you do that sensei?, just to see how to do it" our new instructor seemed kind of annoyed by this "Well, I'm Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are few, my hobbies, I don't have a lot and my dream, well I haven't thought about it, now you, in the middle." we only learn his name I thought it wasn't a very good introduction but I can't do anything about it. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and train with my dad, I don't like the three minutes you have to wait for ramen to be done, my hobbies are pranks, and my dream is to become the best Hokage this village has ever seen. " well, at least he was proud of his introduction. " Okay, your turn chicken head" I chuckled, that was a good nickname. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like tomatoes and to train with my brother, I dislike nicknames and fan girls, my hobbies, well, I have a lot, and my dream is to be ANBU captain like my brother." I smiled, I really had a good team. " Okay, you go pinky" I hated when people called me that " My name is Sakura Haruno, I like to read, train and piano music, my hobbies, well, I love to annoy my brother, and my dream, to be the best medic-nin and kunoichi in the fire country" I was proud of my introduction, it described me very well "And, how about your dislikes?" upps, that's why I felt that I was missing something "Well, there is this weird dream I've been having, and it totally pisses me of" well there it goes my attempt to hide my dream from everybody, I sighed, oh well, I hope they won't make any questions, but our sensei seemed a bit confused but he knew how to cover it, I almost didn't notice it. "Well, meet me tomorrow in training ground seven at six am sharp, oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw it up." and with that, he was gone. I decided it was a good time to train in my backyard since my parents where still working, besides, I didn't want to answer the questions my teammates probably had "Well, see you tomorrow guys" and I started to run before they could even talk. I felt bad, but I didn't want to speak, so I simply fled, well, that's me being a ninja. I hope that tomorrow training won't be so hard, or to soft, now that I think about it I should have told that I hate being underestimated, oh well I guess I'll tell them tomorrow. I sat down in my backyard and began to meditate. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.


End file.
